Home
by mademoiselle.dragon
Summary: Sanji and Zoro enjoy making love in their house.


The house was well decorated. A tasteful amalgamation of European culinary influences and East Asian history. Decorative swords and fans hung on specific walls all throughout the abode. Swedish furniture and French paintings could be found in most of the rooms. Sunlight beamed through the large windows and the sheer curtains. Paired with the light colored walls the home was a picture of heavenly silence, until the front door was unlocked and the owners stumbled in. The door slammed behind echoing throughout the halls.

Moans, pants and sighs began to fill the air. The sounds of passionate kisses and muffled groans soon followed. The couple were clumsily backing up into the living room, too preoccupied by their intimate obsession with each other. Shoes were kicked off at the door, zippers dropping, buttons popping and clothes were falling to the floor. The two fell onto the couch. Fingers tangled in gold blonde hair and lips traced prominent scars.

"You sexy, green bastard. You haven't let me top in months. I am going to pound you into this couch and make you say my name."

A hand came up to wipe away the small amount of blood leaking from the man's nose.

"Oh yeah Chef Pervert? Are you gonna use your hypno brows to make me?"

"No. Just the sheer sexual stress that has been mounting."

A smirk. God, how Sanji adored that smirk. It made him even more aroused. He threw his husband's legs over his shoulder.

"That's it, you cocky ass. I'm going to drill you."

He snatched the hidden bottle of lube from under the coffee table and popped the cap in one motion. A gracious amount was poured into his hand before haphazardly tossing the bottle to the side. He slathered some on his cock before carelessly sticking fingers into his husband's tight ass. Zoro let out as small hiss.

"Ah, baby easy. It's been-"

He was cut off by a passionate kiss and a tongue forcing it's way into his mouth. His voice was stifled as the three fingers were pulled out and a throbbing cock took their place. Sanji broke the kiss and leaned back. Zoro was desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Be gentle, baby." He panted

The blonde chuckled a bit before slowly pushing deeper. His husband arched up off the couch and moaned loudly.

"See? When we don't switch off you get really tight and you have to adjust to me. Sure, my old man called me little eggplant but I'm everything besides that." He joked as he started thrusting.

Zoro moaned louder as he moved.

"Ah ah ah...oh my god...baby, don't hurt me. Be gentle. Be gentle, please." He begged.

Sanji stopped his movements to admire the spectacle before him. His husband was panting beneath him with the brown skin of his neck and face turning pink. Tears welled slightly in the corners of his eyes and drool leaked out the corner of his mouth. A wicked smirk played on his lips as an idea for payback.

He leaned all of his weight forward and placed his hands on either sides of Zoro's head. He began thrusting hard. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the living room. Choked moans mixed with it to make a strange, lude song of indulgence.

"Oh god...oh god...that's not gentle. It's anything but that."

His cries grew louder and Sanji fucked him harder. His eyes began to roll up as his prostate was struck repeatedly.

"Zoro….are you close? Hm? Answer me."

"Y-Yes. Oh I am so close."

Sanji took his thumb and pressed down on the slit.

"Well you aren't finishing until you properly ask my permission."

"Wha-?"

He thrusted deeper and made Zoro moan louder. The green haired man shook his head in refusal. The chef shrugged and maintained his hold while he picked up his pace. The denial of having a release had Zoro on the edge of insanity.

"If you want to cum, you ask me!"

"No! I won't do it."

Sanji knew he wouldn't swallow his pride so he resorted to more denial tactics. He aimed his strokes to hit only the prostate and he squeezed his thumb on the slit even more.

"Oh...oh god….move your thumb dammit..!" He groaned.

"Not until you ask."

"Move it."

"Ask for it."

"Let go."

"No."

The frustration made Sanji thrust harder. He could feel the building sensation of an orgasm. Zoro cried out from a dry orgasm. Without an actual release the feeling was tortuous. His head was hot and he was starting to see white. All the while his husband began sharp, pointed thrusts. This continued for a minute until he broke.

"O-Okay….I will ask." Zoro panted

"What was that?"

"I said I will ask."

There was a silence.

"Go on. I'm waiting."

He swallowed his pride and tried to catch his breath. Another dry orgasm made him shudder

"Please, Sanji, let me cum." He pleaded.

The chef smirked triumphantly.

"Well since you asked so nicely."

He started thrusting steadily before removing his thumb. He watch his husband's eyes roll up and shaky hands pushed onto his chest. Sanji leaned forward and kiss him all over his face. Zoro spread his legs wider before letting out a hoarse groan. He shot streams of white onto his abs and chest. A few more pumps and he could feel himself being filled with semen.

The blonde pulled a blanket from the back of the couch over them. He kissed up and down the sharp jawline.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Go to Hell."

"Not before I send you to Heaven. We've got the rest of the days to ourselves. I intend to pick back up when I catch my second wind."

The two chuckled before kissing again.


End file.
